Past comes back
by chloe.gossip.drew
Summary: Zive and Tony met years before they met at NCIS. They are always said they look like a couple...but what if they were before NCIS? What if rule 12 was the only thing keeping them apart? -TIVA, MCABBY!
1. Who is the girl?

Ziva and Tony lay in there hospital beds, bandaged up. Ziva had injuries worse than Tony. "Ziva, you have to wake up," Tony whispered to his partner who lay a sleep next to him. Gibbs wanted them in the same room, he knew it wouldn't be a good idea to separate them. Especially when they are both injured. "Gibbs, what if she doesn't wake up?"

"She will, I ordered her to," Gibbs said to him. He sat next to Tony's bed watching as Toby stares at Ziva's lifeless body.

Tony heard a knock on the door and turned his head expecting to see Abby and McGee, but that's not what he seen. "Hello, are you looking for someone?" Tony asked the girl who had brown hair all down her back, and blue eyes. She looked a lot like Ziva...with blue eyes.

"I am looking for my mother, Ziva David? I was told this is her room," the girl said looking at the two men.

The two men looked at each other shocked. "This is her room," Gibbs said coming out of his shock first.

The girl spotted her mother and walked towards her. "Ima," she said tears brimming her eyes threatening to escape. "Is she ok? What is her condition?" She turned towards the men.

"She has two broken ribs, a fractured wrist, slight concussion, she should wake up soon," Gibbs told the girl who looked no more than 13. He felt bad for the girl. Her grandfather, who he assumed lived with was assassinated and her mother lived across seas.

"She is all I have. She cannot die on me, everyone around me dies, she cannot," The girl said sitting on the chair that was next to Gibbs.

"What is your name?" Tony asked her, watching as tears streamed down her face.

"Alexandra Tali Di-David," She said to them, almost spilling a secret that her mother said would probably ruin her career. She smiled through her tears at him.

They all heard moans coming from the girl in the hospital bed next to them, "Ima?" Alexandra said sprinting towards her mother taking her hand in her own. "Open your eyes, it's me, Alex," Alexandra.

Ziva opened her eyes to the sound of her daughters voice, she blinked her eyes a few times then her face zoned in on her daughter. "Alex," Ziva whispered squeezing her daughters hand.

"They are looking all over for the bastard that did this to you and Tony," Gibbs said to her watching the two hug...awkwardly.

"Gibbs, can you take her over to my house for her too shower...and change," Ziva asked Gibbs, considering Tony was also in a hospital bed next too her.

"Mom, I do not want to go, I want to stay here with you," Alexandra protested looking at Gibbs. Ziva whispered something in the girls ear making Alexandra get up. "As long as you bring me back after."


	2. So we have a daughter

Once Gibbs had taken Alexandra back to Ziva's, Tony turned too look at Ziva. "So..you cheated," He whispered...looking at her bruised face. Tony and Ziva had met before they 'met' at NCIS 7, nearly 8 years ago.

Ziva shook her head, she stared at the wall ahead of her, she kept Alex hidden so well for so long. Even when Tony was in Israel when he had shot Michael had he met the girl. "I never cheated," Ziva whispered. She turned her head so she looked at Tony.

"You mean...she's mine?" Tony asked looking at her with questioning eyes. Ziva broke what they had off so quick that he never even knew it happened until his bags were thrown to the curb. Ziva then showed up 6 years later to prove Ari, her brother's 'innocence' to make them believe he didn't do it.

"That's why I left you. You are not Jewish and my father did not like that," Ziva had a tear fall from her eye remembering the argument she had with her dad about it.

"You must leave him or have the baby aborted," Eli yelled at his 17 year old daughter. His son came in hearing him yelling at his younger sister.

"Father! Why are you yelling, you are scaring Tali," Ari said to him. Looking at the man, anger in his eyes. He'd do anything to protect his sister...even if that meant killing.

"You're sister here is pregnant with a catholic boy's child," Eli told him, the expression on his face showed pure disgust. Ari shook his head.

"Is it really that bad? He shares the same beliefs...I do not see that harm," Ari said to his father. He stood behind Ziva putting his hand on her arm. "Let's go sister," Ari said turning her around and walking out the door.

"And that is why I left you...I did not want to go against my father but now...I wish I had," Ziva told him wiping a tear from her face. Tony reached his hand out for her too take, Ziva did and with that they laced there fingers together. Like they had in the car.

"So...we have a daughter. And I will do everything in my power to make it up too you...and her for not being there," Tony said to her smiling.

"I believe you," Ziva said watching the door waiting for Gibbs to bring her back.

...

review?-Chloe


	3. Will We Ever Be A Family?

Alex and Gibbs walk back into the hospital...Alex being showered and changed( cgi/set?id=80784427) They got in the elevator. "So, Alex, how old are you?" Gibbs asked looking at the girl who had a small smile on her face.

"Fourteen, and before you ask, I do not know who my father is...but between you and me...my mom told me his last name is DiNozzo," She smiled at him, she ran a hand through her hair and walked out of the elevator since it had arrived to the floor it was going to.

She walked to the room where her mother was, seeing her packing her bag, "You going home?" Alex asked excitedly. She smiled brightly at her.

Gibbs on the other hand looked surprised at the girl who seemed to know who the DiNozzo was. The DiNozzo that worked for him. The only DiNozzo Gibbs knew Ziva would go that far with. "Yeah, we are. Let's go, we just have to go sign a few papers then we are being released," Tony said to the girl, all of a sudden feeling like they were going home as a family...even though he knew they would be going home to different places. Different apartments.

"Let's go Ziva, Tony," Gibbs said glaring at Tony. He had a daughter with a co-worker. Who they all knew had sexual tension.

"Is, Alex staying here?" Tony asked Ziva, lacing his fingers with his once again with hers and smiling at her...then at Alex wondering...will they ever be a family?


	4. Going home n Talkin

Ziva and Tony had signed the papers that needed to be signed to leave the hospital. They walked out of the hospital, Ziva watching her daugher to see if she seemed scared, being in Israel all her life had to make her a little paranoid, but from what she could see, she wasn't.

"We need to talk," Gibbs whispered in Ziva's ear. He obviously needed too know how Tony was blood related to Ziva's 14 year old daughter.

Ziva nodded her head then opened the back door to Gibbs car, Alex getting in before her. "Mom, you place only has one room...will I be sleeping on the couch?" Alex asked, curiosity in her voice and a smile on her face.

"We will be moving into your grandfathers house baby girl," Ziva said quietly to her with love in her eyes and a smile up on her face.

"Oh...Okay!" Alex said to her mother then turned to ask Gibbs to turn on the radio. Gibbs smiled and did so, and as soon as he did...Alex said this is my favourite song! Making everyone laugh. She was your average teenager. "Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh? My mind keeps saying, "Run as fast as you can" I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...I swear you're giving me a heart attack Troublemaker! It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes There must be poison in those finger tips of yours 'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh... Trouble troublemaker, yeah That's your middle name, oh oh oh...I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain..." Alex sang beautifully while looking out the window watching the cars drive by.

"Has her mother's gene's," Gibbs whispered to Tony with a smile. Alex seemed to be a bubbly girl with no worries. "We're here," Gibbs said to Tony telling him they had arrived at his house. Tony unlocked the door and stepped out.

"Bye!" Tony said then shut the door, walking towards the entrance to his building with a smile on his face and all he could think about was...I have a daughter. with ZIVA!

...

"Ziva, will you please." Gibbs said gesturing to the seat next too him. He wanted her up in the front so they could talk and Alex not too hear.

Ziva nodded and stepped out of the car and went to the front seat. "So...you want to know how Tony is Alexandra's father?" Ziva asked, already knowing she had too tell him how he was.

"Yeah, how is that Ziva? You care to inlighten me on that?" Gibbs asked starting the car up once again so Alex really couldn't hear there conversation.

"Me and Tony met back when I was 16 and he was 21, we hit it off. Then I turned 17 figured out I was pregnant then all heaven broke loose," Ziva said. Messing up an idiom.

"The term is Hell. All hell broke loose," Gibbs corrected her. "You're meaning to say that the reason I never met this girl is because Eli David said Tony couldn't know about her?" Gibbs then said realizing what Ziva meant.

"That is exactly what I am saying, and now that Eli is...dead. Tony knows and wants to be the father he couldn't be, because of my father," Ziva said...wanting so bad to ask for permission to date Tony...again.

...

Tony sat at home thinking...what if rule 12 didn't exist? I know I probably would have made my mood by now but...I can't cross Gibbs, he can fire me. Yes I love Ziva, have since I was 21 but...who cares about Gibbs stupid rule 12! I'm making my move!

...

Review! XOXO-Chloe


	5. Take me back

Tony got dressed in some clean clothes and called a cab...since his car was totalled. He waited at the curb for the cab to pull up and when it did he gave the women the address to where he was going and she nodded with a sigh then pulled out off of the curb and onto the road.

...

"Ima, will I be going to school?" Alexandra asked her mother looking at the pictures on her mother's bookcase.

"Yes honey, you will, yes," Ziva said walking up to Alex and offering her a piece of pizza. "I don't do kosher here so, you can eat it," Ziva told her. Alex smiled and took it. She didn't like the idea of not eating kosher but she was up to trying it.

"This is good," Alex said once she had swallowed the first bite. The doorbell to her mothers apartment had gone off.

"Hey Zi! It's me!" Tony yelled from the other side of the door. Ziva rolled her eyes and walked to it. She opened the door.

"What do you want Tony?" Ziva asked with a smile gracing her lips. Yes he is annoying but that's what attracted her to him in the first place.

"Can I come in?" Tony asked. Ziva stepped aside to let him in. I walked in and Ziva closed the door. "Ziva...ever since you kicked me out on my ass 14 years ago, I literally haven't been in a relationship long enough to even call it a relationship. It's because all I could think about was YOU! I am in love with you Ziva, and I don't care about Gibbs rule 12...just please. Take me back,  
Tony said with pleading eyes.

...

DUH DUH DUH!

Cliffhanger. Because I'm just that evil. Review! XOXO-Chloe!


	6. Yes

Alex got up and told them she was going to get to sleep...she didn't want to see them kiss. Ziva and Tony laughed at the girl. After she had left the room, Ziva and Tony's eyes locked. "Tony, I really don't know what to say," Ziva said looking at him with a smile. She wanted to say yes but was scared as soon as she did, it would have all been a dream.

"Just. Say yes, we can talk to Gibbs tomorrow about this but please, say yes," Tony said stepping forward and taking Ziva's hand in his. His eyes pleading with her to say yes.

"If you screw this up, there is no doubt you will never see her again, are we clear?" Ziva said smiling at him as if she wasn't hurt. That she did want to kill Ilan Bodnar, or at least have him in jail.

"Is that a yes?" Tony asked confused and scared. He hoped it was a yes so he can kiss her...god how much he missed her kiss. His and her lips had fit perfectly once if he could remember.

"It is a yes," Ziva said. Tony cupped her face then layed a gently, yet passionate kiss on her lips. Ziva's and Tony's lips moving in sync. Ziva wrapped an arm around Tony's neck, pulling herself closer to him.

...

Alex sat on the bed playing with her mother's phone. Listening to her mother's and Tony's conversation...until it got quiet. She silently said'I knew they were going to kiss!"

She got up off the bed and changed into her pajamas then under the comforter that she had brought to DC with her. ( cgi/set?id=81533799)

...

sucky ending to this chapter I know...but review!


	7. Chapter 7

Alex woke up and changed. ( alexandra_second...)She walked out into the living room to see Tony and Ziva running around the room trying to get ready for work. "Mom...he stayed the night?" Alex asked looking at them awkwardly.

"Ah...yeah," Ziva said looking at what her daughter was wearing. She dressed like an American. A normal American girl.

"Let me guess...boy friend again? Your father told me about...This Tony being my father, why didn't you tell me. You became an American citizen, what 3 years ago and you could have come and got me. But you didn't," Alex said grabbing the little bag that she had at the hospital with her( alex_bag/set?id=...). "I'm going down to the embassy, call me when you have an explanation."

Alex opened and slammed the door shut. Leaving a very sad and regretful looking Ziva behind. Ziva looked at Tony a tear slipping out of her eye. It seemed that was all she seemed to do lately. Cry. "She's mad. Look at it from her point of view. Let's go talk to her," Tony told Ziva taking her hand in his and walking to the door.

Alex was out on the street and seen a cab, flagging it down not knowing that it was a enemy of her mother. "Where too Alexandra?" They asked. Alex looked at the man in the front seat.

"How do you know my name?" Alex asked sitting closer to the door. Alex was now scared. Scared for her life, yes she's been strong since she got here but every move she made, she had made sure no one had seen her.

"I'm a friend of your mothers," they said but Alex had opened the door and got out, she was mad and really freaked out now. She just wanted to go back to Israel...but she knew that couldn't happen. He grandfather was dead, and she had no one to care for her.

"Alexandra Tali DiNozzo!" Ziva yelled spying the girl across the street from the apartment that they were living in. Alex turned towards where her name was being called.

Tony and Ziva ran too where there daughter was. "Mom, I'm sorry," Alex said tears in her eyes. She looked down at the ground then up at her mother then hugged her.

"It's okay little girl, it's okay," Ziva said rubbing her back.

...

DONE NEXT CHAPTER ALEX IS GOING TO SCHOOL-SPOILER ALERT!

XOXO-Chloe


	8. Chapter 8

Author note: Ok…the links to the outfits don't show up here so they will be posted in my bio. If you want to see what they look like…GO LOOK IN MY BIO! Now onward to the story!

…

After all that had happened the day before, Ziva had enrolled Alex in a school close to the navy yard. Alex was sort of excited about going to school...but then again she was scared. "Alex!" Ziva yelled from the kitchen.  
"I'm up!" Alex yelled back walking back to her mother from the bathroom. She had just finished blow drying her hair and was starting to curl it. She was what you would say a girly girl. Always having her make up and hair done, her outfit having to be perfect, and it usually is. She heard the doorbell of the apartment ring.  
"It's open!" Ziva yelled to the person, and in came Tony carrying coffee and muffins. Ziva gave Tony a light kiss then asked where Alex was. "She's in the bathroom...curling her hair," Ziva told him.  
"She's the total opposite of you Ziva...minus the facial features!" Tony said laughing his DiNozzo laugh. Ziva laughed with him until Alex came out her hair curled and make up done. and wearing a meow shirt, leather jacket, floral print skinny jeans and boots. "Breakfast?" Ziva asked her daughter. Alex shook her head saying no. She couldn't stomach breakfast, never could. The only thing she has in the morning is a protein shake.  
"Got it," Alex said taking a powder mixture out of her green bag and putting it into the blender with some berries and yogurt. Tony and Ziva watched as Alex made herself a protein shake/smoothie. Alex pulled her sleeves of her leather jacket up too just below her elbows, revealing her arm full of bangles.  
"You're grandfather got all of this for you?" Ziva asked referring to the jewelry and clothes. Alex nodded then stopped the blender and poured it into a reusable water bottle.  
"Yeah, you obviously didn't, you weren't there" Alex said then cringed. She didn't mean to say it out loud but she did. She looked at her mother who had a look of hurt on her face. "I'm so-" Alex was cut off.  
"Don't be, it's the truth. I wasn't there," Ziva said with a look of sadness on her face. Tony placed his hand on her shoulder giving her the comfort she needed.  
"When are we moving into grandpapa's old house?" Alex asked then took a taste of her smoothie. She was anxious to get her own room and decorate it the way she wanted too. She loved art, it was one of her hobbies, along with singing.

"I'm moving things in it today, so today I guess," Ziva told Alex with a smile. Alex smiled back then looked at the clock. 8:40.  
"Ima, I think we should get going," Alex said pointing to the time. She didn't want to be late for her first day of school. She hoped to make new friends...but then again, She wasn't the easiest person to warm up too.


End file.
